


Say My Name

by EmpressOfEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I mean it's pretty vanilla, One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons, What do you even tag these things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: Blake likes it when Yang says her name. On the day-to-day, Yang has a habit of using pet names like “babe” or “baby” or “beautiful.” And while all of them hold a special place in Blake’s heart, nothing compares to when they’re in private, between the sheets of their shared bed; Yang panting her name into her ear.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 28
Kudos: 410





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually spoiler free which is awesome lol
> 
> Anyway, y'know all those SMITE Audio files going around? Yeah, well, it's killed me. Enjoy.

_“Blake._”

Blake likes it when Yang says her name. On the day-to-day, Yang has a habit of using pet names like “babe” or “baby” or “beautiful.” And while all of them hold a special place in Blake’s heart, nothing compares to when they’re in private, between the sheets of their shared bed; Yang panting _her_ _name_ into her ear. It’s an instant reminder of what they’re doing, of the fact Yang is thinking only of her as her hips work to keep the rhythm between Yang’s thighs.

She sighs as her head dips down into the curve of Yang’s neck, her fingers twining with Yang’s as she keeps them pinned to the pillow above her head. Her bare chest grazes against her partner’s and a shiver runs down her spine, forcing her hips to stutter on her next thrust in. Yang’s breath hitches once before she lets out a soft moan, her hands squeezing Blake’s tighter as her hips shift up.

“_Keep going.”_

Everything’s always a breathless whisper on nights like these. Where it’s just them and the soft pattering of rain against the window. And while normally Blake might hold out. Make her beg for it. Tonight, she just doesn’t have it in her.

Yang is _always_ such a giver. And while Blake definitely doesn’t mind that, she likes to take advantage of nights like this, where she can just focus on Yang’s pleasure, without having to tie her to the bed. Where she can return the softness and love and care her partner gives her, each time she takes her to bed and sends stars shooting across her vision.

Blake lets out a slow breath into the crook of Yang’s neck before her hips roll forward again, keeping the same, slow, pace she’d built a moment before. Yang lets out a shaky sigh on each stroke of the toy and Blake shifts so she can see her face.

“_You like that, sweetheart?”_ she asks, her forehead meeting Yang’s. She can feel the puffed breath of ‘_yes’_ against her lips and she puts a little more force behind her next thrust, drawing a low moan from Yang’s throat.

“_Gods, _yes_, Blake.”_

Blake’s eyes close at the sound of her name, the way it shakes with need and desire and desperation. She may not be able to feel everything the way Yang is right now, but Yang’s voice is doing wonders as her hips start to move a little faster.

_“Good girl,” _Blake mumbles. She leans down until she can take Yang’s bottom lip between her teeth – savoring the sharp intake of breath that comes from her partner before releasing it and squeezing Yang’s hands a little tighter. _“Say it again.”_

She’s completely unaware of just how vague the request is until she’s met with Yang’s half-coherent response of _“I—yes, baby. Just—Just like that…” _followed by a breathy whine that has no right being as sexy as it is.

Blake’s tempted to let her request go. After all, it’s supposed to be about Yang tonight. But she just can’t bring herself to ignore the much larger part of her that’s thrumming with the need to hear her name on Yang’s tongue again, and so she gives in to her desire.

She doesn’t stop, but she does move until her lips are next to Yang’s ear instead. She shakes her head. _“No. My name, Yang. Say it again.”_

She’s not sure if the tremor that wracks through Yang’s body is from her request or her breath in Yang’s ear, but it’s delightful, and Blake has to physically stop herself from moving faster before Yang gives her what she wants.

Yang’s hands in hers squeeze tight once, searching for some kind of anchor as Yang pants beneath her. It takes a moment for Yang to fulfil the request, but it’s so worth it to hear the way she breathes _“Blake…” _into the air like it’s the only possible thing she _could _say.

Blake sighs in return; her rhythm picking up. Her head drops onto Yang’s shoulder as she releases her hands to help keep herself up.

Yang’s arms instantly wrap around her. Dull fingernails and cool metal digging lightly into her shoulder blades as Yang gasps at the change of pace. _“Gods, Blake…”_

Blake groans as the words reach her ears, and she nips at Yang’s shoulder. Her hands fist into the sheets as she focuses on the sounds of Yang’s breaths, their hips meeting, the bed creaking in time with her thrusts.

_“Again.” _She doesn’t recognize her own voice, shaky and laced with lust, but Yang lets out a whine into her shoulder, her fingers digging into her back just a little harder, and she can’t be bothered to think about it any further.

_“Blake…”_

_“Again.”_

_“B-Blake…”_

_“Agai—”_

Blake doesn’t get to finish her request before Yang says it again, and again, and again. Her name surrounded by a stream of curses and ‘I love you’s panted against her skin as Yang comes undone, her hips jerking up to meet Blake’s and help her ride out her high.

As Yang relaxes beneath her, Blake pulls out. Her grip on the bedsheets loosens and she practically collapses on top of Yang; her body falling flush against every perfect curve of her partner’s while her lips find the curve of Yang’s neck, leaving a soft kiss there.

She’s content just to lie there for the moment. To feel the rise and fall of Yang’s breaths beneath her as they slowly even out. But, she’s jostled from contentment by the low rumble of laughter coming from Yang’s chest, her ears twitching in response as she props herself up to meet Yang’s gaze.

Blake raises an eyebrow, one hand coming up to brush her fingertips across Yang’s chest. “Something funny?”

Yang shakes her head, still chuckling as her fingers trail down Blake’s spine. “No! Nothing. Just—” She shakes her head again. “Shouldn’t it have been _me_ that forgot my own name there?” Yang says with a smirk.

Blake rolls her eyes, a blush coloring her cheeks despite herself, and a moment of unwarranted panic seeps into her. “It wasn’t—sorry if that was… um…”

Yang lets out a small laugh, leaning up to press her lips to Blake’s, her left hand weaving into Blake’s hair. “It was perfect.” Yang says against her lips. She kisses her again, her voice dipping into something softer. “It’s always perfect with you.”

Blake sighs, her forehead resting against Yang’s as she basks in their closeness. In feeling every ounce of truth behind Yang’s words. In feeling the same way, herself.

“I love you,” Blake says, like she does every time they’re together this way.

She can hear Yang’s smile in her “I love you too.” And then Yang’s hands are straying to her hips, working on the buckles of the harness slowly as the mood shifts again and Yang whispers against her ear. “But, I think you worked yourself up a bit there…” They work together so Blake can slip out of the harness with minimal effort, and then Yang’s fingers are dipping between her legs and Blake’s letting out a shaky breath as Yang mumbles, _“Let me take care of you, Blake…”_

Blake likes it when Yang says her name, but as Yang’s fingers build her up, Blake can’t help but think she likes saying Yang’s name just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I don't usually write a lot of pure smut so this was new... lol Anyway, comments, kudos, etc. are always welcomed and MUCH appreciated!! Of course I'm always open to constructive criticism as well, so feel free!
> 
> Hope you have a great day/ night!
> 
> (and if you saw today's episode... hope you enjoyed it!)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @empressofedge


End file.
